Kazuma Kiryu
Summary Born in June 17, 1968 (blood type O), Kazuma lost his parents at a young age and was raised in the Sunflower Orphanage where he met Akira Nishikiyama, who became his best friend, the latter's sister Yukoand Yumi Sawamura. Kazama became a father figure for Kazuma and raised him like his own; fostering close ties. When Kazuma graduated from junior high school, with Kazama's support and guidance, he and Nishikiyama were introduced into the Dojima Family, Tojo Clan's most powerful subsidiary. Time flows to 1995, and now 27 years old, Kazuma had everything going well for him and rose in the hierarchy, earning the nickname "The Dragon of the Dojima Family" due to the dragon tattoo on his back. He had planned on starting his own subsidiary group until an event changed his life, where he took the blame for the murder of the Dojima Boss, Sohei Dojima, to protect his best friend, and was imprisoned for ten years. Before his release, he received a letter from Kazama, prompting him to return to the city. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Kazuma Kiryu, The Dragon Of Dojima, Taichi Suzuki Origin: Yakuza Series Gender: Male Age: 46 Classification: Human, Soldier Of The Dojima Family (Formerly), Fourth Chairman Of The Tojo Clan (Formerly), Caretaker Of The Sunshine Orphanage (Formerly), Taxi Driver In Fukuoka Powers and Abilities: Peak human physical characteristics, Martial Arts (Dragon of Dojima; a mixture of Street Fighting, Pro Wrestling and Jiu-jitsu), able to use a vareity of weapons to great effect, has several fighting styles to switch to that has different sets of techniques. Attack Potency: Wall level (Can fight toe-to-toe against Saejima, a character that can break concrete with a single punch) Speed: Peak Human running speed, Subsonic combat speed and reflexes (is able to punch this fast to the point his fists look like blurs) Lifting Strength: Peak human (Stopped a 3 ton bull, and can lift motorcycles and electrical boxes) Striking Strength: Class KJ (Defeated two tigers single-handedly, bare-handed) Durability: Wall level (Can take hits from Saejima and other people of comparable power like the fomer) Stamina: Peak human (Fought and defeated bare-handed more than one hundred yakuza members at once without tiring) Range: Average human melee range (Unarmed), Extended human melee range (With various weapons) Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Highly skilled fighter (Despite that he can learn new moves and techniques from different masters of martial arts, he can also learn new moves and techniques by himself via random events happening around him) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, refuses to kill Notable Attacks/Techniques: With Heat * Dragon Spirit: For a limited time, Kazuma becomes unbeatable. * Ultimate Essence: At the edge of defeat, Kazuma delivers a powerful stomach punch that sends the enemy flying. Does an extreme amount of damage. * Essence Of Terror: Kazuma defeats many enemies at once at a speed faster than the eye can follow. * Essence Of Hurling: Kazuma performs a powerful reversal technique after an enemy grabs him. * Komaki Fist Reversal: Kazuma performs a powerful counter move against an enemy's attack. The move differs based on the direction of the enemy's attack. * Komaki Swordless Rebirth: As a sword-wielding enemy attacks, Kazuma disarms him. * Komaki Shot Stopper: While near an opponent brandishing a firearm, Kazuma stops the enemy from shooting, then he delivers a vicious strike. * Dragon God's Ward: While guarding, Kazuma can block bladed weapons and bullets with his bare hands. Without Heat * Max Komaki Tiger Drop: Komaki Tiger Drop enhanced. * Komaki Tiger Drop: As an opponent's attack is coming towards Kazuma, he delivers a quick, powerful, straight stomach punch. Does a lot of damage. * Komaki Knockback: While guarding, Kazuma backhands an enemy and the enemy gets knocked back, creating a chance for a counter attack. * Komaki Parry: As the enemy's attack is coming towards Kazuma, he steps to the side and performs a grappling knee to the stomach. Gallery File:Maxresdefault (1)-2.jpg|Kazuma Kiryu Vs Keiji Shibusawa (Yakuza 0) File:Ryu ga Gotoku Kiwami.jpg|Kazuma beating Yuya with a motorcycle (Yakuza Extreme, the HD remake of the first Yakuza game) File:Kiryu vs Shimano.gif|Kazuma Kiryu Vs Futoshi Shimano (Yakuza Extreme, the HD remake of the first Yakuza game) File:Tiger_And_Kiryu.gif|Kazuma performing Komaki Tiger Drop against one of the two tigers he has fought (as a Heat Action) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Sega Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Criminals Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 9